Flight of the Bird
by XxCreativeSoulxX
Summary: [AU, Randomized Nuzlocke-Fic] Wren is one of the fortunate survivors of a catastrophic radioactive explosion that killed thousands. She, as a result, was caught in very severe amnesia and told near nothing of who she was. Now, with her path set on a Pokemon journey, will she be able to pull through during these tough times? Or will she fall and meet her demise? T for nuzlocke.


September 20th, 2010.

That dismal day transformed the Unova region forever, for it was the day of the UIS explosion.

The UIS, or Unovan Institute of Science, had been conducting several experiments in their laboratory which tested the unknown limits of Pokemon types and their same-type attack boosts. While the ethicality of these studies even now remains a debated topic, they were ultimately harmless to the Pokemon and in fact beneficial to research on the subject. A ton of valuable information was gathered from these examinations, and the UIS in turn gained a great amount of credit for their extensive work. This branch of research expanded and expanded until most scientists in the UIS were working on the matter. With safety painted by their boss as their number one priority, the Institute was right on the road to scientific success. Then, of course, the burning question arises; how on Earth could such a radioactive combustion happen?

Well, there was one large issue within the Unovan Institute of Science that acted as a ball weight, dragging the Institute down. This ball weight represents a rebellion of scientists, going against the corporate boss. Their reasons for rebelling against the boss were varied among the members of the growing organization. Some wanted him gone because of his controversial business decisions, others questioned the ethicality of their experiments, and some wanted him gone in favor of his understudy, Orion. Orion was a brash, ambitious young man with grand visions for the Institute. He had allegedly promised many things to the people who followed him under the rebellion, some such being promotions, more favorable experiments, and an enhanced working environment.

And then the day came when the discharge ensued. The bang echoed bitterly throughout the entire Unova region. A vast cloud of radioactive gasses rippled over the cities, towns and forests, contaminating almost everything. The radioactive gas caused the Pokemon it touched to host devastating effects, among them being mutation into other Pokemon, changing type, and changing strength. Many investigators have suggested that the terrible explosion was set up and intended as a sort of murder method to savagely kill the manager as well as his supporters and his assistants. The explosion part had sure gone as planned, too. Sadly, no one in or around the room where it happened survived the cruel detonation. That is... no person except one.

Enter Wren, a young girl and survivor of the explosion. She was the closest to the laboratory where the explosion occurred that was still alive. However, making through such an event alive bears its consequences; that for Wren being extremely severe amnesia and being barely able to remember anything of her past before the combustion. The girl was told hardly anything by her rescuers; apart from her name, age, and a few odd bits of scattered information about her life and personal interests, Wren scarcely knew nothing.

And so, this is where our story picks up.

Wren has been relocated to a rehabilitation center in Accumula Town, as well as many other survivors of the explosion. Anxiously seeking to learn more about herself and her life before the explosion, Wren begins to crave adventure...

 _Dear diary..._

Wren sat in a lofty tan armchair, looking out a slightly foggy window to her right. In her hand she held a thin black pen, and with the other she held in place a small, worn leather notebook. Her shoulder length brown hair was nicely combed and kept, falling nicely around her freckled face. Wren's forest green eyes glistened as they scanned the town which the window looked upon. Looking back down at her notebook, her hand guided the pen which danced across the paper.

 _Today was quite nice. Even though it's a bit foggy outside, the day went by very nicely. I played some cards with Caroline this morning, which I quickly found she was too good at. I then spent most of the rest of my day reading, which turned out to be much nicer than I initially thought! Maybe I should sit down and read more often._

She reread her writing over once before smiling, satisfied with her words. Wren then quickly paused, furrowing her brows before continuing.

 _Then again, most of the information on the Pokemon is outdated thanks to that explosion. Speaking of which, I got the "privilege" of watching a trainer disown one of their Pokemon today, too. I saw it from one of the windows in the gathering room._

She sighed, looking back up out the window. Although Accumula Town looked stunningly beautiful and serene in the afternoon, the adolescent girl knew of how what she heard many of her older peers call "the randomizer effect" had torn apart the small town. Apparently, it was a part of the explosion- more specifically, in the radiation that emitted from the explosion. It had supposedly "randomized" Pokemon species and types, so that a Pokemon that might have at one time been a tall, intimidating Dragonite might instead become a defenseless Ice type Weedle. The latter upset young Wren, making her hate her amnesia even more. After all, the explosion caused that, too.

Shaking her head, Wren continued to write.

 _I just desperately wish that explosion never happened. But, uh! Never mind that. We can't change the past, can we? Oh well._

 _That's about it for today. I'll be sure to write back in tomorrow!_

 _-Wren_

Rereading her entry a few more times, Wren nodded before closing the leather journal. Setting the pen which she had used to write in the journal with back on the small coffee table in front of her, the brunette got up from the armchair with a long stretch. Looking around the chamber, she let out a deep sigh.

The gathering room, in Wren's opinion, looked the best around this time of day, when the saturated light from the setting sun would shine in through the windows and lay lazily on the bleached hardwood floors. The setting sun's rays created a golden tint on everything which it so delicately touched, making the expansive space's ambiance warm and cozy. But the gathering room in itself was pretty bland, otherwise; it lacked in proper decor and felt more simply like a stark room with a few comfortable places to sit and a bookshelf, which was exactly what it was. Wren hardly minded the lack of ornamentation it was a very cozy place to her, nonetheless.

Fastening her grip on her journal, Wren made her way across the gathering area to a wide open doorway at the far end. Peeking her head inside the room, her eyes glanced around the place.

The dining room consisted of a long wood table with many seats aligned around it. There was a clock on one of the walls, a counter and sink against one wall, and a window on the far wall. Once again, the room was poorly decorated, yet it held the same cozy atmosphere that Wren felt with the gathering room. Sitting at one of the chairs was a young lady using her phone, perhaps some years maturer than Wren. She gave a slight smile before approaching her peer.

"Heeey! Veronica!" Wren called to the woman. Veronica, who had long black hair and pale skin, glanced up at Wren, responding to her call with a smile.

"Good evening, Wren. How are you doing? Are you enjoying reading that book I recommended to you?" Veronica asked, tucking a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear.

Wren nodded. "I'm doing great! I actually completed that book, hah. It was really interesting," she responded, pulling out a chair beside the woman and sitting down.

The book which Veronica had recommended to Wren followed the journey of a teenage girl travelling throughout the Unova region beside a team of peculiar Pokemon- she remembered there was a hybrid, and-

"I'm so delighted you enjoyed it! It's one of my favorites," Veronica said, looking back down at her phone and scrolling with her thumb for a bit before looking back up at Wren. "You know, I've always wanted to embark on a Pokemon journey like that. Just imagining it gives me excitement; travelling all around Unova, through rain and shine, earning gym badges..."

Wren's eyes widened at the prospect. "Do you think we could? I'd love doing that! Oh, and we'd get to choose our starter Pokemon, we could go around and fill the Pokedex, and we could... oh, we'd absolutely be able to do everything!"

Veronica gazed at Wren for a few moments before laughing. "As much as I'd love to, I don't know if it's possible for us considering the world we live in currently. Ever since the explosion happened, the Unova region has become seriously dangerous. Take Route 1, for example. You used to be able to nothing but find cute Lillipups and Patrats, but now you don't know what's going to pop out of that grass! Sure, you might find a weak Magikarp if you're fortunate, but you could also find a Salamence! Or maybe a Haxorus! Even in that case, there are still grimmer possibilities..."

Wren huffed. "But what if I have a Pokemon to defend me? Like a starter Pokemon? Then I'd be safe, right?"

The black haired woman shook her head. "You still don't get it. Your starter Pokemon could get horribly injured in protecting you, or even worse, die!"

Wren straightened herself up in her chair, frowning. "Oh yeah? Not if I'm a good enough trainer! I'd know when to flee the battle, and even if I had to take some damage to do so, I would! I could-"

She was cut off by Veronica, who raised her hand to stop her. Veronica looked up at Wren, staring her right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wren, but it won't happen. We can't risk you getting yourself hurt. Besides, unless you turn out being some privileged prodigy child, we can't even begin to consider getting you a starter. I wish I could tell you otherwise..."

Wren looked down, staring at the table for a few moments before lifting her head back up. "Fine, okay! I get it. I understand."

Veronica looked visibly relieved. "Good. Now, it's getting late, so why don't you go prepare yourself for bed? I'm sure you must be tired, right-?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Wren had picked up her journal and was out of the dining-room, headed towards the room where she slept in order to change and get ready for bed.

After turning a corner and briskly walking past many other rooms, she finally reached her own. Opening the door, she was faced with her familiar sleeping quarters.

The bedroom was not only hers. Wren shared the place with a boy much older than her. He had apparently been working in the UIS as an intern, and was lucky enough to have been far away from the explosion when it happened. He handled his side of the room admirably very neatly, inspiring Wren to do the same as well. And so, when the young girl approached her bed on the right side of the room, she found it very satisfying to know where everything was. Setting down her journal on the small nightstand beside her bed, Wren flopped down, burying her face in the bed's soft, sky blue sheets.

Turning herself over so she was laying on her back, Wren stared up at the bland white ceiling with a long sigh.

 _'If I'm not good enough to be a Pokemon trainer as I am right now, then I'll just have to prove to them that I can be! I'll prove them all!'_

The following week, Wren spent most of her time reading and researching everything Pokemon related. From types to moves and abilities, she tried her hardest to figure out everything she could about the trainer profession. Additionally, many of Wren's peers at the rehab center began to notice her efforts as well. Gossip blossomed, circling around Wren and her sudden intense interest in Pokemon training. Despite all of this, the adolescent girl continued on reading and taking notes. She sought everything, from developing battle strategies to memorizing Pokemon type effectiveness. Wren would even go to the extent of sitting a window in the gathering room, observing the trainers who were out and about for hours on end. Then, when the sun would begin to set and the time called for sleep, she would lay awake in her bed at night, muttering her various thoughts and ideas aloud to herself before eventually turning over and submitting herself to sleep using her drowning last thoughts.

And then, in the morning, Wren would wake up and do it all over again.

Some might call it an unhealthy cycle- and an unhealthy cycle it may have been- but to Wren it was all necessary to ultimately acquire what she pursued. Which, Wren considered her pursuit of a starter Pokemon to be a simple one, especially after reading more and more into the Pokemon trainer profession. It seemed to her that by this point, she had learned so much and come so far from where she started. Why shouldn't she be eligible?

This was the question that Wren asked herself every night, when she would be close to falling from consciousness and staring at the ceiling. The answer to Wren was the exact same every time.

 _'You need to do more research!'_

Thus, this is what prompted her to keep up her droning everyday routine. That would be until one day, when someone special heard of her situation and came forth with a solution.

Wren was sitting down at a computer in the gathering room. The current task which she set herself was to try and figure out what kind of strategies were needed to battle against the first gym leader. Apparently, the first gym was unique in the fact that there were actually three gym leaders, and the one you battled depended on your starter choice. The distinct concept of such a gym intrigued Wren, and prompted her to look farther into the Striaton City gym. She was in the middle of reading an article on why they use their certain Pokemon when she heard her name being called.

"Wren? Wren? Someone's here to see you!"

Wren sighed, closing the article before responding back to the voice. "Just a second!"

Getting up from the chair, she rushed across the gathering room, past the dining-room and into the foyer. Instantly stopping in her tracks, her green gaze landed on a tall woman with chestnut brown hair.

"Hello, Wren! It's so good to see you."

Wren's eyes widened immediately. "P-professor Juniper?" she stuttered. Could this be it? Did all of her hard work finally pay off?

Professor Juniper smiled, nodding, to which Wren grinned. Flustered, she tripped all over her words. "I- I mean, I really... uh... well- no, I just-"

The professor laughed. "It's alright." She took a deep breath, sighing with another, gentler laugh. "I came here because I had heard that a certain someone was keenly interested in getting a Pokemon of their own. I also heard that they were- erm- extremely prepared, as well." Smiling at Wren, Juniper added one last question to her blurb. "Have I gotten the right person?"

Wren, whose eyes were shining brilliantly, nodded without hesitation. "Y-yes! That's me, h-hah."

Professor Juniper straightened up. "Okay, good! Glad we accounted for that. Now... here, in this briefcase," she told the young girl, holding up a small leather case which she has had, until now, held at her side, "are three Pokemon. As you may know, the 'incident' that happened a few months ago showed no mercy to any Pokemon- not even the ones who were contained in Pokeballs. That would mean that these three Pokemon are mutants as well. I have not looked inside at the Pokemon yet, though I know they will have already become aware of their condition by now. I required someone special to be able to look after them, and I think I have found the one," Juniper elaborated, smiling warmly at Wren. "And so, as any proper Professor would do, I will allow you to have your choice between these three Pokemon. Choose wisely."

The professor proceeded to unlock the briefcase. Inside, just as aforementioned, were three small, spherical, red and black balls, held in their casing by a soft, red, velvety mold.

Wren's gaze focused on the case, her hand lifting up and hovering over it. Carefully, she picked up the first Pokeball and held it in her hand.

"Let me know when you have determined your starter Pokemon," Professor Juniper told her, though her words were almost completely drowned out by Wren's overruling thoughts.

' _C'mon, you know how to do this! You read how to see which Pokemon resided in a certain Pokeball! Do it,'_ Wren's thoughts dictated, although her physical form just sort of stood there, completely frozen, as though in a trance. Realizing what she was doing- or, better, wasn't doing- Wren snapped herself back to reality and peered into a small glass hole in the top of the Pokeball.

Inside, Wren could see a Budew pacing restlessly around the dark area, the small creature looking quite surprisingly anxious.

After watching the Budew for some time, Wren shook her head. _'There's got to be better options, right?'_ she thought to herself. Done with the first option, Wren set the Pokeball back into the case, carefully picking up the second Pokeball.

Wren immediately noticed that this one was heavier than the first, if only by a bit. Smirking with determination, Wren turned the Pokeball towards her eye and focused her gaze inside.

This time, Wren saw what appeared to be a Gabite, simply sitting in the center of the dark Pokeball. As it looked around, Wren could see its mouth moving, as though it were muttering to itself. Interested, Wren watched the Gabite in the Pokeball for longer than she did the Budew, waiting to see if it would do anything. However, much to Wren's confusion and disappointment, it did not. The Pokemon merely kept muttering to itself. Spasmodically, it would glance around the containment a few times, ceasing its one-ended conversation, before it continued right again.

Although the Gabite provided Wren with a absolutely reliable option, she wanted to see the third and final Pokemon first. And so, with a simple smile at the Gabite's Pokeball, she set it back down. Moving her hand to the final Pokeball, Wren froze as a cold realization washed over her.

' _The Pokemon you choose here can mean life or death for you. You don't need to merely choose wisely. You need to choose resourcefully. You need to choose a Pokemon that you know can and will protect you. And you need to choose a Pokemon that, if it comes down to it, you can and will protect.'_

Taking a shaky sigh, and with this information now burdening her, Wren reached and grabbed the final Pokeball.

Peering into the Pokeball, Wren blinked. _'Huh?'_

The Pokemon in the Pokeball, an Escavalier, was staring up right back at her. It had no apparent facial expression- just neutral- and it gazed right back at her as though it knew she was there all along. When Wren blinked, it blinked right back at her. After a while of just staring, the Escavalier looked down, examining its lances for a few moments before looking back up at Wren again. It blinked, looking slightly amused.

Wren, on the other hand, was vastly entertained. She watched the Escavalier for what seemed like an eternity, directly staring into its amber eyes. She smiled. Satisfied, she took the Pokeball away from her eye and gazed at it for a few moments before looking back up at Professor Juniper. The woman had been chatting with the rehab center's mistress. The professor, noticing her sudden interest, turned back to the brunette.

"Have you made your decision?" the professor inquired.

Wren, taking a deep breath, looked back down at the shiny Pokeball. This was it.

"Yes," Wren replied confidently. "Yes, I have."

Professor Juniper looked joyful. "I'm delighted to hear that! Now, of course, I must go over some information with you before you set out. You should already know that by undertaking a Pokemon journey through times like these, you must be especially careful on which Pokemon you pick fights with. You should never overestimate your team's power, more specifically against stronger opponents. Be sure to check in regularly with a Pokemon Center to ensure you and your Pokemon team do not get into any undesirable situations, and be sure..."

As Wren listened intently to Juniper's small lecture, thoughts and notions buzzed around her head, expanding and making her more and more enthusiastic.

' _It's time! This moment will change everything. Yeah, look out world! Wren is here!'_


End file.
